


You're My Best One Year Of Love

by ILoveAKindOfMagic



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 1975, 1986, A Night at the Opera Era, A kind of magic, Big Gay Love Story, Bottom Freddie Mercury, Deacury, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Jim Hutton (Mentioned) - Freeform, John writes two songs, M/M, My First Fanfic In English Language, Queen - Freeform, Reconciliation, Romance, Secret Relationship, Secrets Lovers, Ten Years Later, Top John, Veronica Tetzlaff (mentioned) - Freeform, You're My Best Friend, Young Love, impossible love, love is love, one year of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveAKindOfMagic/pseuds/ILoveAKindOfMagic
Summary: The songs hide secrets between their verses. Two songs will seek to unite two hearts at different times ...Deacury
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. You're my best friend

_(1975)_

The QUEEN band have been successful in recent years, they were already famous across the UK.

Now they have stayed in a cabin to record a new album, where they will search to innovate rock by mixing classic genres such as opera. Each member of the band had different ideas to compose song lyrics.

Freddie was in the bedroom assigned to him. He was writting, thinking and imagining the lyrics of his compositions and melodies.

But, the Freddie's mind was entertained thinking on something that wouldn't let him fully focus on his songs. His mind thougth in the band's bassist, John Deacon.

The bassist had married a few months ago with his girlfriend Veronica. Freddie was very happy because John had married the person he loved and made him happy, also she was an excellent girl, she was perfect for John. But, a part of the vocalist felt sadness and jealousy because he had lost the man he loved.

Freddie began to doubt his sexuality since he met John. He was still not sure if he was gay, because he had girlfriend Mary, who he loved too much.

He was secure that the young man had completely stolen his heart however. He was so perfect for Freddie's eyes, he couldn't stop thinking about John.He was always trying to get john's attention, He almost always succeeded and that gave him a sign of hope.

But one day, John came with Veronica to a band rehearsal, he hugged her around the waist. The bassist gave them the news that he would be a father and was going to marry her.

At that moment, Freddie's world and heart were shattered, he congratulated him with a big smile on his face, but internally he wanted to cry. Since that day on he knew that John was not for him and he had to assimilate it.

Suddenly, there was a small knock on the door of his room, which interrupted the Freddie's thoughts.

"Come in" Freddie exclaimed. The door opened and John entered with a notebook in hand.

"Hey Fred..." John said

"Oh... Hi Deaky" He smiled slightly. "Do you need anything?"

"I've done writing my song" He answered. John hardly ever contributes in letters, but Freddie has motivated him to write and to contribute possible ideas.

"¡That's awesome, John!" Freddie exclaimed with joy. "I can't wait to read with Brian and Rog..."

"Freddie ..." He interrupted the older man "I would like that to read it first you" John stretched out his hands to give him the notebook

"Are you sure?" he asked confused and grabbed the notebook. He noticed that the John's hands were shaking

"Y-Yes" John was nervous and bit flushed. Freddie had noticed and that left him more confused. John took a seat in a chair next to the Freddie, while he opened the notebook and he started to read.

~❤~

_**~You're My Best Friend~** _

_Ooh, you make me live_

_Whatever this world can give to me_

_It's you you're all I see_

_Ooh, you make me live now honey_

_Ooh, you make me live_

_Oh, you're the best friend that I ever had_

_I've been with you such a long time_

_You're my sunshine and I want you to know_

_That my feelings are true_

_I really love you_

_Oh, you're my best friend_

_Ooh, you make me live_

_Ooh, I've been wandering 'round_

_But I still come back to you_

_In rain or shine_

_You've stood by me ̶b̶̶o̶̶y̶ girl_

_I'm happy at home_

_You're my best friend_

_Ooh, you make me live_

_Whenever this world is cruel to me_

_I got you to help me forgive_

_Ooh, you make me live now honey_

_Ooh, you make me live_

_You're the first one_

_When things turn out bad_

_You know I'll never be lonely_

_You're my only one_

_And I love the things_

_I really love the things that you do_

_Oh, you're my best friend_

_Ooh, you make me live_

_I'm happy at home_

_You're my best friend_

_Oh, you're my best friend_

_Ooh, you make me live_

_You're my best friend_

_~❤~_

"¡It's... It's too beautiful, Deaky!" Freddie exclaimed . He had tears in his beautiful brown eyes, he never think that John wrote so perfects and gorgerous lyrics "It must be on the album"

"T-Thank you very much, Fred" John aswered some embarrased for the compliment made for Freddie

"Is this song dedicated to your wife?" Freddie asked and watch to John with a naugthy eyes, making Deacon blush wildly.

"In fact..." John started to talk "It's not dedicated to her" He said. Freddie was surprised, it was a perfect song to dedicate to the person you love and makes you happy. He did not understand why it was not to his wife

"If it is not for Veronica, then... who is this to? " Freddie asked some surprised "John, this song is very beautiful to dedicate to the person you love" he confessed. The bassist started to laugh slightly, the vocalist was confusing .

"Freddie" John answered. "This song isn't to her ...-" he got up from his chair and slowly approached the old man "It's for you, Fred"

At those words, Freddie was amazed. Had he heard well? Was John dedicating a song to him? was he dreaming? Freddie was completely in shock.

"I-I don't understand, John" Freddie didn't know what to say, his mind was blank. Now he understood why he had tried to erase and supplanted the word _boy_ for _girl_.

"I love you, Freddie" John confessed. His hand take the Freddie's cheek and tenderly stroked him. "I've done it since I met you" Freddie shuddered with the words and John's touch

"B-But Veronica..."

"I wanted to forget you with Ronnie, but it's impossible ... John said "I love her as a friend but she is not the love of my life. I don't feel the same with her as when I'm with you"

"John..."

"And I know you feel the same, Fred" John brought near his face with the Freddie's face, they could feel his warm breaths. He watch his eyes, Freddie was completely flushed "... I know because I look in your eyes " John said, then he reached out and kissed Freddie on the lips

Freddie was surprised when John started kissing him, however he reciprocated almost instantly. The young man hugged the waist of the shorter one and drew her closer to him, deepening the kiss, while Mercury hugged her back.

Their tongues danced and played in each other's cavities, causing them thousands of indescribable sensations. They separated when air became necessary.

-I love you too, John- whispered the older one, hugging the taller one tightly -I've done it since I met you- Fred stood on tiptoe and kissed him intensely again. They walked towards and fell into it.

Now they were both lying on the bed, kissing romantically and passionately His hands slipped under the clothes giving each other caresses and causing them both to moan.

The caresses increased in intensity when they both began to strip off their clothes. In the end they made love passionately, transmitting all their love to each other, feeling the touch of the other throughout their body.

A new romance began. John and Freddie were lovers, they were young lovers who would secretly find a way to be together, telling white lies.

They both loved each other too much and were secrets lovers, but for everyone else they were just ...

_...Best friends ..._

_**To be continued...** _


	2. Just One Year Of Love...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten year have passed in the Freddie and John's life  
> During these years... has love disappeared?

Happiness was too much from the moment John and Freddie stopped hiding their feelings for each other. All that mattered was showing her love.

Although their romance was forbidden, illegal and a taboo for society. The now lovers secretly loved each other, it was something that only the two of them knew, they both shared their love with kisses, caresses and that they ended up making love.

John loved the vocalist too much, just like Freddie loved the brunette. They did not want to be separated for nothing and no one in this world.

However, the beautiful moments will one day end sooner or later...

John was still married to Veronica, his first child had already been born, now he had a beautiful family. The bassist was happy with the family he had made with his wife.

Freddie, seeing this, felt that he was an obstacle in John's life and that of his family. He was someone who was taking a husband from a beautiful and good woman who was Veronica.

So, with all the pain in his heart, Freddie ended the relationship with his beloved John in mid-1976.

John confused and devastated, he questioned Freddie the reason for finishing everything they had sentimentally built, to which Freddie holding back the urge to cry, he simply replied that what they were doing was not correct. He only asked them to be best friends because of the band that was achieving great success and because of the affection they both had.

John agreed to continue the friendship, he did not want to get away from the Persian so easily. So they remained best friends, they continued to support each other in everything.

But, I felt that Freddie never answered the why of that change he had, when he told him that he did not care about anything, he just wanted to be with John and no one was going to prevent him from being with him.

Despite the fact that the relationship lasted just one year, they had shown all the love they could have ...

_ (1986) _

10 years have passed, the band QUEEN has been successful almost all over the world. They have traveled almost all the continents performing the best concerts.

Besides that both Roger, Brian and Freddie have done solo work. The latter was the last member who dared to make a solo album.

John, for his part, now has a great family that he loves so much. He already had 4 children as a result of his marriage to his wife Verónica and his priority was to look after his family.

While Freddie in these years his life was one of uncontrolled fun between parties, drugs, alcohol and sex with men and women. His life was always a party for him.

However, after many years he found someone with whom he could have a stable relationship and share the rest of his life. That person was Jim Hutton, he had met him in a bar.

Despite the fact that Freddie was happy with Jim, he still remembered the love he had for John. He couldn't get over his kisses, his caresses and how loved he felt. John was the first man he could feel inside of him, he was the first man to love.

Now, QUEEN would reunite to make a new album. The sound of synthesizers with rock was going to be the main thing that was going to be heard. This time the four of them were going to contribute with lyrics and music.

But, one rainy night, Freddie was at home petting his cats, drinking a cup of tea, it was his moment of peace that he shared with his cute cats. Suddenly, the voice of his assistant was heard calling Freddie’s attention

“Freddie” his personal assistant said

“What happened, Phoebe?” the vocalist asked while he stroked his cat Delilah.

“John is here” he answered “He says he needs to talk to you” 

“Tell him to come in and I'll wait for him in my study” He said lifting Delilah from his lap and going to his study, it was strange that the minor looked for him in the late hours of the night and on such a rainy night. It must be something important that John had to tell her.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on Freddie's study door, to which he replied that they could come in. It was John, his hair and clothes were a little damp from the rain, he held some sheets of paper in his hands.

“Hi, Deaky” He greeted John with a smile

“Hi, Fred” He replied “I hope I didn't interrupt”

“No way, darling, you’re always welcome here” Said the Persian “Do you want something to drink?”

“No, thanks . I'm fine” he answered “Where's Jim?” He asked, because he didn't see him at home

“Jim went to Ireland to visit his parents and will return in 2 days. So I'm alone with my girls” He laughed making John laugh too “And tell me John ... What did you want to talk about?”

“I'm here to show you some ideas that I have written for the new album” He replied

“But why didn't you wait until tomorrow?” He was surprised “The sky is rainy and you can get sick. The lyrics are not more important than your he…”

“Freddie …” He interrupted the older man “I need you to read what I wrote ... You are the only one who understands me and has supported my ideas” he looked at Freddie with a slight blush on his cheeks “That's why I couldn't wait to show you this, you are important to me and your opinion is just as important”  John gave the papers to Freddie .

Surprised by his words and his reaction, Freddie took the papers, sat on a sofa that was there and fixed his gaze reading every word that was captured and written by John's handwriting. John remained standing and his gaze fixed on the older, observing his every reaction.

_**One Year Of Love** _

_ Just one year of love, is better than a lifetime alone _

_ One sentimental moment in your arms _

_ Is like a shooting star right through my heart _

_ It's always a rainy day without you _

_ I'm a prisoner of love inside you - _

_ I ' m falling apart all around you - yeah _

_ My heart cries out to your heart _

_ I'm lonely but you can save me _

_ My hand reaches for to your hand _

_ I'm cold but you light the fire in me _

_ My lips search for your lips _

_ I ' m hungry for your touch _

_ There's so much left unspoken _

_ And all I can do is surrender _

_ To the moment just surrender _

_ And no-one ever told me that love would hurt so much _

_ (Oooh yes it hurts) _

_ And pain is so close to pleasure _

_ And all I can do is surrender to your love _

_ Just surrender to your love _

_Just one year of love, is better than a lifetime alone_

_ One sentimental moment in your arms . _

_ Is like a shooting star right through my heart _

_ It's always a rainy day without you _

_ I'm a prisoner of love inside you _

_ I'm falling apart all around you _

_ And all I can do is surrender. _

_ ~ ❤ ~ _

Freddie finished reading the song written by John. The lyrics was so deep and so direct that it had reached his heart, the tears had won him.

For some strange reason he felt that this song was dedicated to him, referring to the relationship they had 10 years ago.

But, it was stupid to think that he still remembered that stage of their lives that way, since John loved Veronica, he has shown it with his 10 year marriage and his 4 children.

He was probably confused, because John was barely an immature boy back then. Perhaps this letter was a simple song without dedication.

“Well ...- John spoke when he noticed the tears running down Freddie's face “What do you think?”

“I-I love Deaky!” he admitted “We'll put it in the album” he said wiping the tears. Then he approached him “John, you always writing things so beautiful”

“T-Thank you very much, Fred” he replied with a slight blush and then fell into an uncomfortable silence. Freddie was intrigued, the doubt of the song's message still was torturing his mind. John noticed that the older man was puzzled.

“I ... I think it's time for me to go …” The young man broke the silence and went to the door

“W-Wait John” Freddie exclaimed, getting up from the sofa, causing him to stop. “Before you go ... Can I ask you something?”

-Of course I do, Fred- She smiled and approached Freddie …

**_To be continue..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody!!!!!!!!!!  
> Sorry for updating so far...  
> I hope you like it


	3. One Sentimental Moment In Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love how you pretend to be silly, Fred”
> 
> Is the song to some special person?

“Your song …” Freddie stopped, he didn't know how to ask John the question. He felt ridiculously nervous.

"What's wrong with my song?" John asked.

“Is it for someone special?” he asked the bassist “You know, do you dedicate it to someone?” Freddie looked down to hide his nervousness. 

Suddenly, he heard John laugh loudly, which confused Freddie too much.

“I love how you pretend to be silly, Fred” he took a few steps to get closer to Freddie

“W-What are you talking about, John?” Freddie laughed nervously

“Freddie you know very well what I am talking about in this song or at least you suspect it” John got closer to Freddie, staying so close that you could see the difference in height that had between them, being John taller than Freddie.

Freddie was surprised, his cheeks flushed. I couldn’t believe what was happening.

“J-John I …” He tried to speak but he was interrupted by John’s hand who stealthily grabbed his chin making his eyes meet

“Freddie …” his green eyes stared at Freddie “... I still love you” 

John approached to Freddie and he gave a soft kiss on Freddie's lips.

The vocalist was surprised by such a confession and especially by the kiss John was stealing from him. Slowly, he returned the kiss, hugged the bassist's neck and let himself be carried by his lips.

Both remembered the sensations caused by the lips of the other, they felt as if they had returned 10 years ago. Before they could deepen the kiss, Freddie jerked away from John.

“T-This is wrong John” He said trying to hold back the tears “Y-You have a wife and children. And you love your family” Freddie shifted his gaze to the window so that John could not see that he had started to cry.

He loved him too much but their relationship was impossible, he was married and had a beautiful family, also the vocalist had a faithful partner.

“Fred …” John approached him again “Veronica and I have been separated since one month ago. We’re in divorce process” he confessed attracting the attention of the other

“What ...?” The persian was perplexed by such a confession

“I never came to love her as she should be, I could never overcome you. I couldn't continue with her” he replied “I tried several times, but when I see you, I remember that year that we were so happy together”

After Freddie ended the relationship, John went into a deep depression, Freddie never answered why the sudden change.

He tried to forget Freddie with his wife, he became very intimate with her so that he could ignore the feelings towards the man born in Zanzibar. That is why he conceived with his now ex-wife 4 beautiful children, he loved his children too much.

However, John was unable to get Freddie out of his head. Every time he looked at Freddie, his beautiful feelings returned.

Every concert they gave, where Freddie developed as a great singer and not only that, but as a showman who made all his physical attributes show, John's eyes could not stop seeing him. It was so beautiful that he wished he had it again so he could stroke and touch every part of her anatomy to make her shiver. However, that was no longer possible.

One day, John could not bear this lie any longer and asked Veronica for a divorce.

Johb man opened up to the woman about his feelings. At first it hurt and she preferred not to speak to him. But after a few days, she understood and continued supporting him as a friend. Both continued to live in the same house, but they slept in different rooms.

“I never understand what made you change and broke up our relationship ” John said and look at Freddie who was looking towards the window.

“Darling …” he whispered with some sadness and turned to see the bassist “I didn't want to interfere with your family” he spoke again. “I looked you so happy when Robert was born and it seemed that you were beginning to love Veronica” Freddie couldn’t bear any more with this accumulation of feelings and began to cry in front of John “I didn’t want to be a horrible obstacle in your life, in your happiness …”

He hated that, he hated that they saw that weak part of him, he felt so ridiculous when he cried. Just remembering that beautiful and nostalgic time, his heart crumbled into thousands of pieces as if it were a piece of paper. The one who cheated still loved John, his heart belonged to him.

John for his part felt a stab in the chest when he saw Freddie like that. John knew that the vocalist could be an outgoing person at concerts who could show himself as a strong person and that nothing hurt him, but outside the stage, outside the big spotlights he was someone who could sometimes transform into a sentient being And introverted, there were things that could easily hurt his heart.

The bassist felt partly guilty for having felt bad for Freddie.

Although he must accept that the birth of his firstborn overshadowed everything around him, he did not know that he was making the eye-brown feel as if it were the worst.

So without a second thought she pulled him into a strong but warm hug, surprising him. He never wanted to release Freddie again, he wanted to be with him all his life

“Freddie ... My childrens are the most important” he confessed “But, you’re the person I love the most in this life, that if you disappeared at this moment, I would sink forever” deepened the hug “I love you too much, Fred. ..” He looked at the older man's face for a moment, his brown eyes were still tearing “ I want to share the rest of my days with you”

Freddie was surprised by those words, but at the same time he felt so happy to hear them, now he was crying with happiness, his arms wrapped around his back in a warm hug, while the Bassist hugged his waist.

He did not know if this was a dream or it was the reality, he only knew that, at that moment, he felt happy again, John was and will be his first and only great love. Jim had never couldn’t replace the love for the young man.

“I love you too, Deaky” Freddie separated to see John's face “I want to share my life with you”

Those words were the last thing to say before their faces came closer and they kissed their lips with a romantic kiss that went up in intensity.

Their tongues now invaded and explored each other's oral cavity. His hands spread caresses on each corner of their needy bodies.

They lay down on that sofa and kept kissing and caressing each other. Then they stripped off their clothes, to finally make love passionately …

“Ah ... John” Freddie squirmed with pleasure with every onslaught John gave him. His body still remembered the indescribable sensations that the length of this made him feel.

"You are so beautiful ... Fred," he approached to place a tender kiss on her lips as he rammed him hard, hitting Freddie's prostate.

Despite all this time and things that had happened, Freddie was still tight, the inside walls of this tightening John's dick making him gasp with pleasure.

They both felt like the first time they had given themselves body and soul to each other. John began to increase the intensity of his lunges, endlessly hitting Freddie's sweet spot and he began to masturbate in sync with John's thrusts.

Minutes later Freddie reached orgasm shouting the name of his beloved, staining his belly and John's belly of seminal liquid. It was the second orgasm John had caused him tonight.

The interior of Freddie contracted and squeezed the cock of the minor, causing it to soon come in abundance within it. John fell exhausted on the other man. Freddie was the only one who made him feel satisfied after making love. Not even with Veronica, with her he had an unpleasant feeling of emptiness.

They were both exhausted and sweaty. However they were happy to be together again. They missed each other's caresses too much, sex has never been so good since they separated.

Now they could be together without anything, or anyone separating them.

"I love you, Fred," she said and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you more, Deaky" he said, and then fell asleep in John's arms.

One week later, Freddie broke up with Jim. He understood perfectly, however tJim and Freddie continued to be best friends, sometimes he visited the couple to talk and live together for a while.

John sometimes took his children for a few days to live in the house he shared with Freddie. While his relationship with Veronica changes to a good friendship.

John moved in with Freddie days later. Now they would live together, loving each other as they had yearned for for a decade. Nothing was going to separate them anymore, not even the damn society.

It took them 10 years to be together, but to realize their love they only needed …

_...One year of love..._

**_THE END_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry for posting the last part so late  
> I hope you like this story. It's my first story in English language, so i'm sorry for some gramma mistake
> 
> See you in the next story!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys!  
> This is my first story in English language, I hope you like it!!!
> 
> The English language isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for gramma mistakes


End file.
